Lighting using an organic light emitting device may have a spectral power distribution (SPD) similar to that of a standard light source in order to achieve a high color rendering index. The lighting using the organic light emitting device in the related art, light emission materials of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are generally used, but light emission is relatively low between light emission peaks of green (G) and blue (B), so that there is a limit in that a color rendering index (CRI) is low.
In order to supplement the aforementioned limit, there has been an attempt to introduce a method of decreasing an area in which light emission is weak, by increasing a width of a peak of green (G) light emission by adjusting a cavity of green (G) light emission or increasing a concentration of a light emission dopant, but there is still a limit in obtaining the CRI of 90% or more, a decrease in power efficiency is accompanied, and there is a problem in that it is two inconvenient to configure products having different cavities while manufacturing.